Harry Potter and the Spawn of Voldemort
by flirter9
Summary: During the summer between 4th and 5th year Harry meets a young witch who has recently moved next door to the dursleys. Harry is excited when the girl and two of her friends come to Hogwarts but he doesnt know that one of them has a devestating secret.
1. The New Witch

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

**Dear Savanna Harrison,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date which shall be duly advised.**

**Please ensure the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.**

**We very much look foward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' Heritage.**

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos**

**Professer McGonagall**

Savanna kept reading the letter over and over again in her head. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to Hogwarts instead this year!The doorbell broke the silence.

"Good Morning Shakeel" She heard her father say from downstairs.Savanna put her letter and list back in the envelope and put it into one of her drawers.She walked out of her room and down the stairs jumping the two last steps.

"Hey Shak" Savanna greeted.She turned to her father."Okay I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Savanna told him.She walked out of the house.Her father nodded as he closed the door.

Shak and Savanna started to walk down the street."Did you get it?" Savanna questioned.Shakeel smiled as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a brown envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"Awesome!" Savanna screamed."Now lets pray Lara got a letter. Then we'll all be going to Hogwarts!" She shouted.Shakeel nodded."I bet Hogwarts is way better then our old school."

Shakeel exclaimed as they turned down Privet Drive."How much do you wanna bet the first thing Lara will ask is when were going to Diagon Alley." Shakeel joked.Savanna laughed.

They turned down a cobblestone path leading to Number 23 on Privet Drive.They looked at the house to see Lara running out holding a brown envelope."I'm going to Hogwarts: Lara shouted.

Savanna and Shakeel smiled."Good then were all going." Savanna exclaimed.Savanna sat down on one of the chairs on the porch.Shakeel and Lara sat down beside her.

"So what house do you guys wanna be in?" Shakeel asked."Gryffindor!" Lara and Savanna shouted in unison."Twin moment" Lara said giving Savanna a Hi-5.Shakeel stared at them.

"You guys are crazy!" Shakeel said."Okay so when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Lara asked."Five bucks please" Shakeel chuckled.Savanna sighed and handed over the last of her allowance.

"Anyway, I guess we should go soon" Savanna told them.Lara smirked."No not now!" Savanna shouted.Lara frowned.All of a sudden a boy the same age as them walked up the cobblestone path.

"Hey Lara" The boy said."Hey Harry" Lara said.Savanna looked from Harry to Lara."Oh this is Savanna and this is Shakeel" Lara introduced.Harry waved. "Hey Im Harry, Harry Potter" Harry told them.

Savanna nodded."Hey" She greeted."Anyway Harry we'll see you when school starts" Lara told him."Your'e going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked them."Yup were going to Diagon Alley, but we haven't decided when were going yet." Savanna said.

"Well you could come with me. Im going to The Burrow...thats where my friend lives. Your'e welcome to join us. You could come to the Burrow." Harry explained."Okay" Shakeel said.Savanna and Lara nodded.

"Well I have to go... I told my dad I'd be back in a few minutes" Savanna said."Okay" Shakeel said."Well I have nothing better to do I'll walk you home." Harry suggested.

"Alright" Savanna smiled.Savanna waved good-bye to her friends and they started to walk down the street."What's Hogwarts like?" Savanna asked him.Harry shook his head. "Let's not talk about Hogwarts. Tell me a bit about yourself." Harry said.Savanna smiled.

"Alright Mr.Potter, The story of my life. Im Half-blood. My father is a wizard. My mother is a muggle. Both parents died. And now I live with my foster parents." She explained.

Harry looked at her."Wow thats a bit like my life except both my parents were murdered" Harry said.Savanna smiled."One word to describe it:Shit!" Savanna told him.

They were now talking in front of her house."Okay well, I'll come and visit you if my friend says yes, If not I'll see you at Hogwarts." Harry told her.Savanna smiled.She walked up the path towards her house.

She turned around."Goodbye Harry Potter" Savanna said."Goodbye Savanna...um?" Harry said."My foster name is Harrison." Savanna told him."What's your real surname?" Harry questioned.

Savanna shrugged as she walked into her house and shut the door.Harry began to walk back to the Dursleys'.Thinking about the new girl he had just met. She looked alot like someone he knew, but who?

And what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach?He walked inot the house and up to his room totally ignoring his uncle who was furiously calling him.He opened his trunk and looked through all of his junk for a quill and parchment.

"Ah there it is" Harry said taking out a quill and some parchment.He walked over to his desk and opened the bottle of black ink that was already at his desk.Sitting down on his chair.

He dipped the tip of his quill in the ink."What to write?" He murmured.He began to write the letter to Ron explaining Savanna, Lara, and Shakeel.

**Dear Ron,**

**You know my trip to The Burrow, thats coming up? Well I just met this girl who's coming to Hogwarts for her 5th year. So I wanted to know if her and her friends could come. Please Ron, there's this other girl named Lara and a boy named Shakeel. So please write as soon as possible with your answer!**

**From Harry**

Harry read the letter over again in his head."Okay that should be good enough" He muttered to himself.He opened the door to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg.

Hedwig flew out the window.Harry changed into his over-sized pajamas and got into bed.He was thinking about his upcoming trip to the Burrow before he drifted into a sleep.

**XOXO**

The next day Shakeel, Savanna, and Lara sat on a bench waiting for the bus.They were all reading their lists for the upcoming year."I can't wait to do Potions" Savanna told them as they walked on to the bus.

"I heard the Potion's teached there is an old death eater" Shakeel said sitting down."Damn! My favourite subject and the teacher has to be a Death Eater!" Savanna exclaimed.

Lara laughed."Well I can't wait till' Transfiguration. I hear the teacher for that is the head of Gryffindor" Lara told them.Savanna looked at her."Okay let's just het to the convient store and get back" Savanna told them.

They nodded.

**XOXO**

Harry was reading one of his old textbooks when Hedwig flew through the window.Hedwig landed on Harry's arm.A tiny piece of parchment wrapped around her leg.

Harry took the parchment and put it on his desk.He patted Hedwig on the head and put her back in her cage.He went back to his desk and read the letter from Ron.

**Hey Harry!**

**My mom says it would be great to meet a new wizard and two new witches. So ya, they can come along ,when you come over see ya in a week. Oh and the key is a port key to get you and your friends here!**

**From Ron**

"Yes" Harry said.He quickly put on his invisibility cloak.He walked downstairs and out of the house.He took off his cloak and put it in his pocket.He started to walk to Savanna's house.

They walked off the bus carrying groceries."Okay well I'll see you guys tommorow" Savanna said."Bye, call me if Harry tells you anything" Lara told her."Call me too" Shakeel told her.

She nodded.The three friends parted.When Savanna got home, Harry was there sitting on the porch."Hey" Savanna greeted.Harry smiled and waved."Wait one second I just have to put these groceries away" Savanna told him.

Harry nodded as Savanna went into the house.One minute later Savanna returned.She sat down beside Harry."I'm here to tell you that you and your friends can come to The Burrow" He explained.

Savanna smiled."When are we going?" Savanna asked him."One week" Harry told her standing up.Savanna nodded."Alright, I'll see you later." Savanna said.Harry nodded as he walked down the street and back to the Dursleys'.

**XOXO**

A/N: I hoped you liked my chapter. A new one will be coming really soon.

Bye

Anime743


	2. The Burrow

A/N: Alright onto the next chapter!

**XOXO**

Harry stuffed all of his clothes into his trunk. He went around his small room, making sure he didn't forget anything. He was excited about Savanna coming to the Burrow with him. He had taken a liking to her.

She was a very nice girl and not to bad to look at, but there was still Cho...Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

**XOXO**

Lara had made a checklist with 102 items on it. She kept taking her stuff out of her suitcase to see if she had forgotten anything. She was hoping Ron would be hot. She needed a boyfriend.

_The Burrow sounds like a mansion_, Lara thought. She went downstairs and asked her mom for the key to her vault(743). She went back upstairs and checked one more time if she had everything.

**XOXO**

Savanna made sure that all of her clothes were in her suitcase. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of the summer with Harry. She went downstairs to the Kitchen, dropping her suitcase by the front door on the way.

"Mom" She called. "Yes" She answered walking into the Kitchen. "What number is my fault? And wheres the key?" Savanna questioned. Her mother went to a box on top of the fridge and pulled out a key.

"Here you go, and your fault number is 842" She said handing her the key.

**XOXO**

Shakeel was double checking if he had all of his books. Shakeel hoped there was a girl at the Burrow. His mom walked into the room. "Done packing?" His mother asked. "I'm done now" Shakeel answered.

His mom handed him a huge bag full of Galleons. "Thanks" Shakeel said. His mother smiled and walked out

**XOXO**

The next day, all of them met at Harry's house. Harry was already waiting for them. "Hi Savanna" Harry greeted. Lara whispered something to Shakeel, but Haryy couldn't make it out. Shakeel laughed.

"Grab on to this key" Harry ordered. Everyone grabbed onto the key with no questions. All Shakeel, Lara, and Savanna knew was one second they were at the Dursleys' the next they were in fornt of a small house.

A boy with red hair and freackles came up to meet them. "Hey Harry... are those the people you wroye about?" The boy questioned. Lara went in front of Harry before he could say anything.

"Ya, and I'm Lara" Lara said. Harry rolled his eyes. "This is Savanna, and thats Shakeel" Harry introduced. "Your doing good mate" The boy said pointing to Savanna. Savanna's cheeks turned pink.

"Hey what about me?" Lara squeaked. Everyone laughed."Well anyway, I'm Ron" Ron said. There was silence for a moment. "Okay," Ron said breaking the silence," Thats my house". Harry grabbed Savanna's arm and walked to the house.

They walked in to be greeted by Ron's mother, Mrs.Weasley. They introduced themselves. Ron showed them to their rooms. "Shakeel, you'll be sharing a room with us" Ron explained. Shakeel nodded.

"Lara, Savanna you'll be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny" Ron told them. They were making their way up the steps when two twin boys came running down. "Ow!" Savanna screamed.

"Sorry mate. Fred's the name and this is George" Fred said. "Hi" Lara greeted. They continued up the stairs. The teenagers went into their separate rooms. "So your Ginny? Ron's little sister right?" Savanna questioned . "Ya and your Lara and Savanna, Harry's friends?" Ginny questioned. Lara and Savanna nodded.

Hermione entered the room. "Hello, you must be the new girls, Lara and Savanna" Hermione asked. "Hey I'm Savnna and thats Lara" Savanna said pointing at Lara. They continued to talk.

**XOXO**

"Where'd you get'em?" Ron asked. Shakeel roled his eyes. "Well I already knew Lara. She lives on my street. And Savanna is her firend" Harry explained. "Do you like one of them? Cause I fancy Lara" Ron told him.

"Thats fine" Harry said. "Any other friends here?" Shakeel asked. "Ya, theres Hermione" Ron told him. "Whats she like?" Shakeel asked. "Shes very pretty and very smart. She doesn't have any girl friends, so I doubt she talks about boys much" Ron told him.

"Yeah" Harry muttered. "She sounds nice" Shakeel commented. "You can have her" Ron said. "Um...ok" Shakeel murmured. "Ya,so anyway...I guess we'll go to Diagon Alley in a week" Ron said his face lighting up.

"I'll go tell Savanna" Harry said walking out of the room. "NOT NOW!" Ron shouted. But Harry didn't hear him. Haryy opened the door to the Girls' bedroom. "I guess they all went down to dinner" Harry muttered as he shut the door behind him.

He decided to search the room. He opened the door to the bathroom. "HARRY!" Savanna shouted. She was in the shower. "Oh...uh..Sorry" Harry said closing his eyes. She got out and put a towel around her self.

"I'm really sorry" Harry apologised as he opened his eyes. "it's ok...so what did you want?" She asked him. "Um...well, I came to tell you that were going to Diagon Alley next week" Harry told her. "Ya sure" Savanna said.

"Ya, and can you also tell Lara and Hermione when were going" Harry asked. Savanna nodded. Harry walked out of the bathroom and sat on one of the beds, waiting for Savanna to get changed(in the bathroom). She stepped out and then they went down to dinner.

They introduced everyone then ate their Roast Beef. "Wow thats delicious" Lara commented. "It is" Hermione agreed. Savanna looked at Hermione and Lara. "Oh by the way...were going to Diagon Alley next week" Savanna informed them.

The two girls smiled and nodded. After Dinner they all said good night, and went to bed. At about 1:00 a.m, Lara woke up. She went downstairs and sat on the couch. "Ow" Someone said.

Lara had just sat on someone's lap. "Oh" Lara said getting up and turning on the light. Ron was sitting on the couch. "Sorry" Lara said blushing. "It's ok" Ron said. Lara sat back down beside Ron. "So why are you down here?" Lara questioned.

"Couldn't sleep" Ron replied. "Oh...Same here" Lara told him. Lara and Ron talked and talked, until they both fell asleep on the couch.

**XOXO**

The next day, Ron Hermione, Shakeel, Harry, Savanna, Lara, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting on Ron's personal Quidditch field. It wasn't huge, but was big enough to play Quidditch.

"So, you guys gonna tryout for the Quidditch team?" Fred asked. Savanna smirked. "Will someone lead us some brooms?" Savanna questioned. Fred nodded. "We have extras in that shed over there" George said pointing to the shed. "Okay, three on three" Lara said. Savanna and Shakeel walked over to the shed.

"Okay, me, Fred, and George" Harry said. Savanna and Shakeel then came back with six brooms. Savanna handed each of them a broom. They all mounted their brooms.

"Okay, GO!" Hermione shouted.

The game began and ended in 30 minutes. Savanna, Lara, and Shakeel had won. "Ya Fred we'll be trying out" Savanna said. They all landed on the ground. Shakeel and Savanna took the brooms back to the shed.

"Shakeel, Lara, Savanna! That was amazing" Ginny told them. "Most valuable players on our old Quidditch teams" Lara explained. Fred and George kept asking for rematches throughout the entire day.

"Will you give it a rest?" Savanna asked them as she closed the door to the Girls' room. Fred and George finally gave up. They all went to bed.

**XOXO**

The next few days were boring. Then the day they were going to Diagon Alley finally came. They all loaded into the living room, waiting to use the Floo Powder.

**XOXO**

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! R&R! Oh and sorry my name was Anime743! Its really Flirter9!

Bye,

Flirter9


	3. Shopping Spree

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

**Dear Savanna Harrison,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date which shall be duly advised.**

**Please ensure the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.**

**We very much look foward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' Heritage.**

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos**

**Professer McGonagall**

Savanna kept reading the letter over and over again in her head. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to Hogwarts instead this year!The doorbell broke the silence.

"Good Morning Shakeel" She heard her father say from downstairs.Savanna put her letter and list back in the envelope and put it into one of her drawers.She walked out of her room and down the stairs jumping the two last steps.

"Hey Shak" Savanna greeted.She turned to her father."Okay I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Savanna told him.She walked out of the house.Her father nodded as he closed the door.

Shak and Savanna started to walk down the street."Did you get it?" Savanna questioned.Shakeel smiled as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a brown envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"Awesome!" Savanna screamed."Now lets pray Lara got a letter. Then we'll all be going to Hogwarts!" She shouted.Shakeel nodded."I bet Hogwarts is way better then our old school."

Shakeel exclaimed as they turned down Privet Drive."How much do you wanna bet the first thing Lara will ask is when were going to Diagon Alley." Shakeel joked.Savanna laughed.

They turned down a cobblestone path leading to Number 23 on Privet Drive.They looked at the house to see Lara running out holding a brown envelope."I'm going to Hogwarts: Lara shouted.

Savanna and Shakeel smiled."Good then were all going." Savanna exclaimed.Savanna sat down on one of the chairs on the porch.Shakeel and Lara sat down beside her.

"So what house do you guys wanna be in?" Shakeel asked."Gryffindor!" Lara and Savanna shouted in unison."Twin moment" Lara said giving Savanna a Hi-5.Shakeel stared at them.

"You guys are crazy!" Shakeel said."Okay so when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Lara asked."Five bucks please" Shakeel chuckled.Savanna sighed and handed over the last of her allowance.

"Anyway, I guess we should go soon" Savanna told them.Lara smirked."No not now!" Savanna shouted.Lara frowned.All of a sudden a boy the same age as them walked up the cobblestone path.

"Hey Lara" The boy said."Hey Harry" Lara said.Savanna looked from Harry to Lara."Oh this is Savanna and this is Shakeel" Lara introduced.Harry waved. "Hey Im Harry, Harry Potter" Harry told them.

Savanna nodded."Hey" She greeted."Anyway Harry we'll see you when school starts" Lara told him."Your'e going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked them."Yup were going to Diagon Alley, but we haven't decided when were going yet." Savanna said.

"Well you could come with me. Im going to The Burrow...thats where my friend lives. Your'e welcome to join us. You could come to the Burrow." Harry explained."Okay" Shakeel said.Savanna and Lara nodded.

"Well I have to go... I told my dad I'd be back in a few minutes" Savanna said."Okay" Shakeel said."Well I have nothing better to do I'll walk you home." Harry suggested.

"Alright" Savanna smiled.Savanna waved good-bye to her friends and they started to walk down the street."What's Hogwarts like?" Savanna asked him.Harry shook his head. "Let's not talk about Hogwarts. Tell me a bit about yourself." Harry said.Savanna smiled.

"Alright Mr.Potter, The story of my life. Im Half-blood. My father is a wizard. My mother is a muggle. Both parents died. And now I live with my foster parents." She explained.

Harry looked at her."Wow thats a bit like my life except both my parents were murdered" Harry said.Savanna smiled."One word to describe it:Shit!" Savanna told him.

They were now talking in front of her house."Okay well, I'll come and visit you if my friend says yes, If not I'll see you at Hogwarts." Harry told her.Savanna smiled.She walked up the path towards her house.

She turned around."Goodbye Harry Potter" Savanna said."Goodbye Savanna...um?" Harry said."My foster name is Harrison." Savanna told him."What's your real surname?" Harry questioned.

Savanna shrugged as she walked into her house and shut the door.Harry began to walk back to the Dursleys'.Thinking about the new girl he had just met. She looked alot like someone he knew, but who?

And what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach?He walked inot the house and up to his room totally ignoring his uncle who was furiously calling him.He opened his trunk and looked through all of his junk for a quill and parchment.

"Ah there it is" Harry said taking out a quill and some parchment.He walked over to his desk and opened the bottle of black ink that was already at his desk.Sitting down on his chair.

He dipped the tip of his quill in the ink."What to write?" He murmured.He began to write the letter to Ron explaining Savanna, Lara, and Shakeel.

**Dear Ron,**

**You know my trip to The Burrow, thats coming up? Well I just met this girl who's coming to Hogwarts for her 5th year. So I wanted to know if her and her friends could come. Please Ron, there's this other girl named Lara and a boy named Shakeel. So please write as soon as possible with your answer!**

**From Harry**

Harry read the letter over again in his head."Okay that should be good enough" He muttered to himself.He opened the door to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg.

Hedwig flew out the window.Harry changed into his over-sized pajamas and got into bed.He was thinking about his upcoming trip to the Burrow before he drifted into a sleep.

**XOXO**

The next day Shakeel, Savanna, and Lara sat on a bench waiting for the bus.They were all reading their lists for the upcoming year."I can't wait to do Potions" Savanna told them as they walked on to the bus.

"I heard the Potion's teached there is an old death eater" Shakeel said sitting down."Damn! My favourite subject and the teacher has to be a Death Eater!" Savanna exclaimed.

Lara laughed."Well I can't wait till' Transfiguration. I hear the teacher for that is the head of Gryffindor" Lara told them.Savanna looked at her."Okay let's just het to the convient store and get back" Savanna told them.

They nodded.

**XOXO**

Harry was reading one of his old textbooks when Hedwig flew through the window.Hedwig landed on Harry's arm.A tiny piece of parchment wrapped around her leg.

Harry took the parchment and put it on his desk.He patted Hedwig on the head and put her back in her cage.He went back to his desk and read the letter from Ron.

**Hey Harry!**

**My mom says it would be great to meet a new wizard and two new witches. So ya, they can come along ,when you come over see ya in a week. Oh and the key is a port key to get you and your friends here!**

**From Ron**

"Yes" Harry said.He quickly put on his invisibility cloak.He walked downstairs and out of the house.He took off his cloak and put it in his pocket.He started to walk to Savanna's house.

They walked off the bus carrying groceries."Okay well I'll see you guys tommorow" Savanna said."Bye, call me if Harry tells you anything" Lara told her."Call me too" Shakeel told her.

She nodded.The three friends parted.When Savanna got home, Harry was there sitting on the porch."Hey" Savanna greeted.Harry smiled and waved."Wait one second I just have to put these groceries away" Savanna told him.

Harry nodded as Savanna went into the house.One minute later Savanna returned.She sat down beside Harry."I'm here to tell you that you and your friends can come to The Burrow" He explained.

Savanna smiled."When are we going?" Savanna asked him."One week" Harry told her standing up.Savanna nodded."Alright, I'll see you later." Savanna said.Harry nodded as he walked down the street and back to the Dursleys'.

**XOXO**

A/N: I hoped you liked my chapter. A new one will be coming really soon.

Bye

Anime743


	4. The Sorting

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the strory so far, lets continue the story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here now u have to chapters to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters!

**XOXO**

The 9 teens walked through the wall to platform 9 1/3. "Okay, so why don't we find a compartment?" Savanna suggested. The others nodded. "Except for us, we'll see you guys later" Fred said.

Fred, George, and Ginny walked down the train to separate comapartments. Savanna, Harry, Shakeel, Hermoine, Ron, and Lara all stuffed into a compartment. There was already a girl in there.

"Hello" Savanna greeted the girl. Savanna sat inbetween Harry and the girl. Ron,Lara,Hermoine, and Shakeel all sat on the other side. The girl sneered. "Okay then" Savanna muttered. "Okay, so are there any assholes in Hogwarts that we should know of" Lara asked.

Harry nodded. "Ya a whole lot of assholes, there all in Slytherin" Harry told her. Everyone laughed, except the girl who shared the compartment."How can you call Slytherins assholes, when your friends with a filthy mudblood" The girl said. Within seconds Harry, Ron, and Shakeel were standing with their wands out.

"Get the fuck out!" Shakeel yelled. The girl got up and left."Way to go Shakeel" Lara cheered. The boys sat back down. "Thanks Shak. You too Harry, and you Ron" Hermoine said blushing.

Shakeel smiled. "Who do you think she was?" Savanna asked.Ron shrugged. "I've never seen her before, she must be new" Harry suggested. Lara's face lit up."Savanna don't you remember her?" Lara asked. Savanna shook her head. "She from our school, her name is..." Lara started. "Ashleigh Kovic" Shakeel finished.

Savanna looked at him. "Oh ya, now I remember her" Savanna said. "Whats she doing here?" Ron questioned. Lara shrugged. "Probably the same reason were here" Shakeel suggested."Can we stop talking about her?" Hermoine asked. Savanna nodded.

"Sure Hermoine. I wonder when the trolley is going to get here" Savanna said getting off the topic of Ashleigh Kovic. "You sound like Ron" Harry joked. Savanna smiled.

**XOXO**

"So how far is Hogwarts?" Lara questioned looking out the window about a few hours after Ashleigh had left. "Actually" Ron started. "Would all students please return to their compartments, and change into their robes" The intercom announced, cutting off Ron.

"Well I guess that answers your question" Hermoine said standing up and bringing down her suitcase. The others stood up, and took down their suitcases down.

They looked in their suitcase to find their robes and then left the compartment to go and get changed.

**XOXO**

They all walked off the train."This is so hot" Lara exclaimed. Ron smiled. "Ya..." Ron muttered. They all piled into a carriage. It rode them to Hogwarts.There was a woman waiting for them. "Whos that?" Shakeel asked as they all got out of the carriage.

"Transfiguration Teacher" Hermoine answered. "Head of Gryffindor" Ron added. "Professer Mcgonagall" Harry said stating her name. Professer Mcgonagall led them into the Entrace Hall.

"All right leave your luggage here and go into the great hall" Professer Mcgonagall instructed.Harry and Savanna started walking toward the Great Hall. "Oh and will Savanna Harrison, Shakeel Lunan, Ashleigh Kovic, and Lara Teil please come over here before entering the Great Hall" Professer Mcgonagall shouted.

Savanna shrugged to Harry. She quickly joined Lara, Shakeel, and Ashleigh over at Professer Mcgonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I know it might feel a bit akward but you will be sorted first tonight. Then you will join your houses and eat, then go to the Gyrffindor common room" Professer Mcgonagall instructed.

They nodded and walked to the front of the Great Hall."Good Evening" A man at the front said. Shakeel, Lara, and Savanna instantly recognised the man as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"We will begin the real sortings in a few minutes, as soon as we sort these four Fifth years who are new to this school" Dumbledore announced.He sat down as Professer Mcgonagall ran to the front carrying a roll of parchment.

She walked past the four teens and turned to face them. "First is Harrison, Savanna" Professer Mcgonagall called.Savanna quickly sat down on a stool.Professer Mcgonagall placed an old hat atop her head.

"Gyrffindor" The hat shouted. Savanna stod up and walked over to the Gyrffindor table. She sat inbetween Harry and Hermoine. "Congrates" Harry said to her.Savanna smiled. "Thanks" She said.

She turned back to the front to watch the rest of the sortings."Kovic, Ashleigh" Professer Mcgonagall called. Ashleigh sat down on the stool. As soon as Professer Mcgonagall put the hat over Ashleigh's head it shouted: Slytherin!

Ashligh smirked as she went to sit over at the Slytherin Table. Savanna looked over at the Slytherin table to see who Ashleigh was sitting with.She caught a glimspe of a blond headed boy.

"Lunan, Shakeel" Professer Mcgonagall shouted. Shakeel sat on the stool. "Gyrffindor" The hat shouted. Shakeel walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit inbetween Hermoine and Ron.

"And last before the real sortings, Lara Teil" Professer Mcgonagall shouted. Lara sat down on the stool, hoping that she would be in Gryffindor."Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Lara smiled skipping to the table.

She sat inbetween Ron and a guy named Seamus."And now onto the First Years" Professer Dumbledore announced.

**XOXO**

The sortings were finally finished.Dumbledore tapped his glass. "And now, onto the feast" He announced. All of a sudden the plates filled with food. The pitchers filled with a red colored substance.

"Finally" Ron and Savanna said in unison. Harry laughed."I'm glad you guys are in Gyrffindor" Hermoine said."Ya I am to" Ron agreed.Shakeel smiled."So wheres the _'Pure-Blood' _sitting?" Shakeel questioned.

"Oh, shes sitting over there" Savanna said pointing to the Slytherin table."Why is Malfoy snogging her?" Ron asked, a disgusted look on his face.Harry looked over at the Slytherin table.

"Hes all over her" Harry sneered. Hermoine looked at the Slytherin table."Why ca't they wait until they get to the Common room?" Hermoine said.They all shrugged.

"Anyway this chicken is really good" Shakeel said.

Lara and Savanna laughed. "Remember Shak?" Lara questioned. Shak laughed and nodded.Savanna grabbed a piece of chicken and took a bite."Your right it is good" Savanna said.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron stared at each other.

**XOXO**

Dumbledore finally stood up after an hour."Welcome to a whole new year" Dumbledore announced.Everyone clapped.

"This year I would like to welcome your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professer Tyas. He will be teaching you this year, and make sure you make him enjoy his First year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said.

A tall teacher with black-gray streaks- hair, it was short, with an ugly face stood up and bowed is head then sat back down.Everyone clapped."Now follow the Prefects or the house leaders to your common room. Classes begin tomorrow" Dumbledore finished.

There were loud screeching sounds as everyone stood up.Everyone began to pile out of the Great Hall."So were following Professer Mcgonagall?" Lara questioned.

Ron nodded.

Savanna looked around, trying to find Professer Mcgonagall. "There she is" Savanna said pointing to the entrance.The six teens walked over to Professer Mcgonagall.

"All right! Gyrffindor follow me!" She shouted.

All of them followed the Professer to the Gryffindor common room."The password was on your school list" Professer Mcgonagall told them."Sherburt Lemon" Professer Mcgonagall whispered.

The portrait swung open.Professer Mcgonagall stepped through the portrait hole.The students followed her.

"All right for all of you Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years, you can go. Except for Lara, Savanna, Shakeel" Professer Mcgonagall instructed.

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron sat down in some red chairs, waiting for their friends.

**XOXO**

It was now 10'o'clock and the Professer had left. The six teens were crowded around the fireplace."This is great" Lara said laying her head on the arm of the chair.

"Just think, right now we could be at our old school" Savanna remarked.

"And you wouldn't know us" Ron told them.They all smiled."So about this Ashleigh girl...she must of went into Malfoy's compartment after Shakeel had told her to leave" Harry suggested.

Hermoine sighed."I'm going to bed, goodnight" Hermoine said stomping off to the Girls' dorm."Whats wrong with her?" Shakeel asked.Ron snorted."She's probably still mad at what Ashleigh said" Ron told them.

Savanna frowned."I can't believe her. Are all Pure-Bloods like that?" Savanna thoguht out load.Lara yawned. "Lets sleep on it" Lara said sleepily. They all nodded. They all bid each other goodnight and went to their seperate dorms.

**XOXO**

Luv u all!

Flirter9


	5. The Fight

A/N: Here we go on the 5th chapter. Thank you for reviewing and reading the story!

**XOXO**

The sunlight swept over the girls' dorm. Savanna yawned and stretched. Hermione and Lara did the same thing. "Good morning" Lara said to Hermione. "I wonder if the boys are up yet" Hermione questioned.

Savanna and Lara shrugged. "Oh well its 6:30, lets go down to breakfest...I'm starving!" Savanna exclaimed. Hermione and Lara laughed and nodded.

The three girl got up and got dressed. They then walked down the stairs. There were the boys already dressed. "Hey" Harry greeted them. "Okay lets go down to breakfest" Ron ordered walked ing over to the entrance of the common room.

"Lets come back for our books after" Lara said following Ron out of the common room. The rest of them nodded and followed Ron and Lara to the Great Hall. There was Ron already stuffing his face.Lara was sitting beside him drinking her pumpkin juice.

Savanna sat beside Ron. "Is the breakfest good here?" Savanna questioned. He nodded his head in approval. Savanna shrugged and took a couple of suasages. Harry sat beside her. He took the pitcher of Pumpkin juice and filled her glass.

"Thanks" She said swallowing her food. He smiled. He looked around the Great Hall. Not many people were up yet. In the Gyriffindor table, Seamus and Dean were the other ones up.

Harry scanned the area, then he finally reached the Ravenclaw Table. He met the eyes of Cho. He turned back around, his cheeks were red. "Harry whats wrong?" Savanna questioned.

He shook his head. Savanna looked over at the Ravenclaw table, to see Cho looking exactly like Harry. Savanna quickly stood up."I have to go get ready for my classes" Savanna said walking off.

Ron turned to look at Harry."What happened?" Ron asked. Harry got up and ran after Savanna. "Savanna" He shouted, once he was at the entrance to the Great Hall. He looked around.

He ran up the stairs, heading for the common room. "Sherburt Lemon" He said, once at the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open. "Ya, a big jerk isn't he? I know how you feel" He heard Ginny saying.

Savanna and Ginny then walked down from the Girls' dorm.Savanna" He said. Savanna and Ginny walked past him. "Harry" Savanna said a hint of anger in her voice. Harry shook his head.

The rest of the crew came into the common room. "Harry fix it during class" Hermione said running into the Girls' dorm to get her stuff. Harry nodded. "I'll fix it" He muttered.

He ran into the Boys' dorm to get his stuff. Then they made their way to the dungeons for potion class.

**XOXO**

They walked into their potions class and sat down. "Today we will be learning about the Veritaserum. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Snape questioned the class.

Hermione's hand shot up.Snape sighed. "Yes Miss.Granger?" He said. "A tasteless, odorless, potion that makes the user tell the truth" Hermione explained.

Snape nodded.

"All right get out your textboooks and start brewing your potion" Snape ordered sitting at his desk.

Shakeel looked at Savanna. "And your favourite subject is potions" Shakeel told her. Savanna igorned this comment, and began to brew the potion.

**XOXO**

Snape walked around the classroom, looking into every single cauldron. He looked into Ron's cauldron. He smirked. He went around the rest of the classroom. He stopped at Savanna's cauldrom last.

"Lets see what Ms.Harrison has brewed up" Snape sneered. He looked into the cauldron. He looked up at Savanna, a shocked expression on his face. "Yes, well..." Snape started.

"Good job? This is kiddie stuff, at my old school, I learned this potion a long time ago" Savanna replied. Snape walked back to his desk. "Your assignment is to write: The advantages of Polyjuice Potion. Two feet of Parchment. You are all dismissed" Snape instructed.

Everyone got up and left the classroom.

**XOXO**

The morning classes were finally finished. The six teens were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch. "Tonight I was thinking of going to see Hagrid" Harry told Ron. "How bout' we all go?" Ron suggested.

Harry thought about this for a second. "I guess, we'll go visit him after dinner" Harry told them. Ron nodded. "So whos Hagrid" Lara questioned as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hes the Gamekeeper, hes also our friend" Hermione explained. Savanna turned to look at Ron. "Ron? Do you know when the Quidditch Tryouts are?" Savanna asked. She took a bite of her sandwhich.

Ron shrugged. "They might be in a couple of weeks" Ron guessed. Savanna nodded. "You trying out?" Savanna asked him. Ron nodded. "I'm having second thoughts about joining, ya know with OWLs this year" Shakeel told them.

Lara's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? No you are tryiing out!" Lara ordered. Shakeel shook his head. "Lara leave him alone" Savanna told her. Lara stuck out her tounge. "Well trhats not very nice" Someone said.

The teenagers turned around to see Fred and George. Lara smiled. "I don't think so" Lara replied. "Ah well, it was worth a try" Fred told her. Fred and George looked at Ron. "Hi" They greeted. Ron waved.

"All right anyway, see you guys later" Fred said. The twins walked off. "We better get going" Hermione told them. They all got up, grabbed their stuff, and started to walk off to Professer Tyas' class.

**XOXO**

They were all sitting in the Defence against the Dark arts room. There stood Professer Tyas at the front of the class, biting the tip of his wand.

"Good afternoon, today we will be learning about werewolves. Ah this reminds me of a story of when my daughter got eaten my a werewolf" Professer Tyas started. "Who is this fool" Shakeel asked.

Savanna shrugged. "See what happened is, one morning me and my wife went out for the entire day. First til' 8:30, we had breakfest, then at 8:30 til' 10 we went to a museum. At 10:00 til' 2 we had lunch in a shack. Then from 2 til' 5 we went dancing. Then what happened is we had dinner, and then headed home. It was a full moon that night. When me and my wife reached our street, we could hear howls, so we ran up to our house. We went inside to see a werewolf- the babysitter-and my daughter, or what was left of her, in the living room" Professer Tyas told them.

Everyone stared at Professer Tya as if he was crazy. "All right calss see you next time. I want a report on werewolves" Professer Tyas shouted as everyone ran out of the classroom.

**XOXO**

The six teens walked down the path leading to Hagrid's hut. "Did you hear him?" Lara asked. Shakeel nodded. "He disgusts me. Talking about his daughter like that, the nerve" Savanna shouted. Harry laughed.

Savanna glared at him. The rest of the way, they walked in silence. Until they came up to a big brown door. Harry knocked. "Be there in a second" A gruff voice called. Two seconds later a huge man with a black beard and hair opened the door.

"Harry!Hermione!Ron" The man shouted, huuging the three teenagers. Hagrid turned to look at Savanna, Shakeel, and Lara. "And who might ye' be?" Hagrid questioned. Harry walked over to stand beside Savanna.

"This is Savanna" Harry introduced. Savanna waved. "And thats Lara and Shakeel. Guys this Hagrid" Harry added. Hagrid smiled. "All right, well...come inside and we'll have a nice cup o tea" Hagrid said smiling. Everyone piled into to Hagrid's cottage.

**XOXO**

They were all back in the common room. "Hagrid is nice" Lara commented as she got into bed. Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm gald you like him" Hermione said turning off the light. "Well, anyway, goodnight" Savanna said. "Night" Hermione yawned. Lara snored. Savanna and Hermione laughed.

They all fell asleep

**XOXO**

A/N: Well thats it for now... see ya!

Luv ya,

Flirter9


	6. Hogsmeade

A/N: Alright! So far all good reviews! And no flamers! Alright, onto the story!

**XOXO**

The six teens headed out for their first Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday. Savanna still wasn't speaking to Harry, therefore Hermione, Lara and Savanna walked a few steps ahead of the boys.

Upon reaching Hogsmeade they split up. The girls heading to the Three broomsticks. Harry and Ron taking Shakeel to see the shreiking shack.

**XOXO**

"Are you ever gonna forgive him?" Hermione asked Savanna taking a seat at their table. "Never" said Savanna smiling."He didn't do anything" said Lara. She was tired of Savanna's complaints about Cho.

"He told me Cho was his friend" Savanna excalimed. "Technically she is" said Hermione. "Thank you" Lara shouted. A few kids turned to look at her. "I'm not taking sides" said Hermione.

"Good" Savanna replied. Just then a boy walked over to their table. "Hello ladies, I'm Ernie" He said. "Hey" The girls said in unison. He smiled turning to Savanna. "Would you fancy going for a walk with me?" Ernie asked.

"Sure" said Savanna jumping to her feet. "I'll see you guys later" she said to Lara and Hermione. She then left with Ernie. "Oh my" Hermione said watching them leave.

"You know she's only doing this to get back at Harry" said Lara."I suppose so" said Hermione grabbing a letter from her robe pocket. "Who's that form" Lara questioned. "It's from Viktor... I've been scared to open it" Hermione replied.

"I'll read it to you" said Lara. "Thanks" said Hermione passing the letter to Lara.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I cannot fatham why you would want to end our relationship. I thought we made a good couple... but if you want to end our relationship thats fine,_

_Love Viktor_

" That turned out well" said Hermione. Lara chuckled handing her the letter back.

**XOXO**

"This place is... so cool" Shakeel said looking around the shack. Harry chuckled. "I'm glad you think so" Harry said. "It still gives me the creeps" said Ron sitting at a table.

The other boys followed in suit.Shakeel conjured up three Butterbeers. "Thanks" Ron mumbled draining his glass. "Where'd you learn that?" Harry questioned. "A friend" Shakeel replied.

"From your old school?" Harry questioned. Shakeel nodded finishing his Butterbeer. "Let's head back" said Ron. The other boys nodded.

**XOXO**

"Whats your name" Ernie asks. "Savanna" She replied. "I'm glad you came for a walk with me" he said. "I wanted to" She replied smiling brightly. Ernie stopped walking.

"Is something wrong" Savanna asked. "Without warning Ernie leaned down to kiss her. It was a quick kiss, but it left Savanna weak in the knees. She was blushing furiously.

"I'd better get back to my friends" said Ernie.

"Me to" Savanna replied. "See you soon then" Ernie said. "Ya bye" said Savanna. "Bye" said Ernie.

**XOXO**

The three girls sat relaxig in the girls dormitory. "He kissed you" Hermione excalimed. Savanna nodded blushing. "Was it good" Lara asked. "It was okay but after it, all I could think about was Harry" Savanna said.

"Well if you weren't to stubborn to forgive him..." said Lara. Savanna rolled her eyes. "She's right you know" Hermione replied. "Not you to" Savanna exclaimed.

**XOXO**

Harry sighed. He couldn't sleep and he thought he waould die of boredom. Ron had long since fallen asleep. Shakeel was reading and had made clear he would hurt Harry if Harry bothered him one more time.

"...Are you sure you don't wanna talk about something?" Harry asked. "Silencio" Shakeel muttered. Harry tried desperately to speak but he made no sound. He reached for his wand, but Shakeel had it.

"Go to sleep Harry, you can talk in the morning" said Shakeel. Harry sighed inwardly and attempted to sleep.

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Well thats it for now! Sry that this chapter was kind of short...oh well!Catch ya later!

Luv ya!

Flirter9


	7. Malfoy and Ashleigh

A/N: Wats up people! Like ya newayz on 2 da story!

**XOXO**

Harry stretched and yawned. He reached over to his side table and grabbed his glasses. He looked around the room. Shakeel and Ron were already getting dressed. Shakeel walked over to him. "Finteincantum" Shakeel chanted pointing his wand at Harry.

"Thank you" Harry said. Shakeel handed back Harry's wand. "Okay lets go to breakfest" Ron ordered.

**XOXO**

The boys didn't wait for the girls. They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfest. When the boys got there, Hermione and Lara were already there. The boys sat down beside them.

They yawned. "Where's Savanna?" Harry asked them. Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's in the common room, finishing Snape's assignment" Lara explained. "Oh" Harry said staring at the entrance of the Great Hall.

They all continued to eat their breakfest. Once they were done their breakfest they walked back to the common room. They walked in to see Savanna writing on a piece of parchment.

"Are you done yet?" Shakeel asked. Savanna shook her head, still writing. The others sighed as they went into their dorms to get their books.

**XOXO**

It was 5 minutes til' Savanna's potion class started. "Done!" She yelled. The others had already left. She gathered her things and ran out of the portrait hole. She ran down the hallways, all the way to the dungeons.

She ran into the classroom. "Ah Miss.Harrison, five minutes late I see. Well thats 20 points from Gryffindor. Hand in your assignment and take your seat" Snape ordered. Savanna sighed as she dropped her assignment on his deskm, and took her seat.

**XOXO**

"Hello class, today we will be learning about Quietus Draconis, the Quietus Draconis is a wizard blessed by the Terra, Ventus, and Aqua Dragons..." Professer Binns drawled.

"He's worse then Professer Tyas" Shakeel said. He was sitting between Ron and Harry. Ron nodded and put his head down on his desk falling asleep. Harry chuckled lightly and Shakeel smiled.

**XOXO**

It was finally lunch. The morning classes were finished. Savanna poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione was sitting beside her. "Why aren't you eating something?" Hermione questioned, 15 minutes through lunch.

Savanna sighed. "Because I have to go to the library to search something" Savanna answered. Savanna got out of her seat and gathered her books. Harry looked at her. "Well see later" Lara said as Savanna walked past her.

Savanna waved as she walked out of the Great Hall to the library. Ron turned to Harry. "Is she still mad at you?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and nodded. Hermione looked at them.

"Okay so what do we have next?" Shakeel questioned them. "Herbology" Hermione answered him taking a bite of her sandwhich. Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

He walked down a hallway and turned into the Library. _Where could she be, _Harry wondered. He walked to the center of the Library, where all the tables were lined up. Harry looked to his right.

He gasped. There was Savanna sitting beside Ernie. Harry sat down at a table, grabbing a random book off the shelves and sitting two tables down form Savanna. He opened the book and peered over the top.

"Okay, so how do I do this?" Savanna questioned. Ernie explained some stuff to her. "All right, thanks" Savanna said writing stuff down on her piece of parchment. Savanna looked at her wristwatch.

"Okay, well I got to go" Savanna said collecting her stuff. She began to walk off, but then Ernie grabbed her hand and pointed to his lips. She smiled and kissed him. Then she exited the library.

Harry watched her go. What was the strange feeling he had in the pit of his stomach?

**XOXO**

Harry walked into the greenhouse. All of his friends were already there, with their safety gear on. He went inbetween Ron and Hermione, glaring at Savanna.

"All right, this class we'll be learning about Igneus Liquidus. What you must do is: Feed it the special food beside the plants. Then grab one of its roots and squirt the juice into the cup. If you do not aim it right, it will burn you" Professer Sprout instructed.

"Then why are we studying this plant?" Ron asked. "Miss.Granger explain" Professer Sprout instructed. Hermione nodded. "Well if mixed with some ingredients, it can heal sickness and such" Hermione explained.

Professer Sprout smiled and nodded. " All right get to work then," Professer sprout odered"You can work in pairs". Lara walked over beside Ron. "All right, can I work with you?" Lara asked him.

He smiled and nodded. Hermione walked over to Shakeel. "All right, we'll work together" Hermione told him rolling up her sleeves. Harry looked at Savanna. Savanna was looking around.

He sighed and walked up to her. "Might as well work together" He told her. She sighed and nodded. "Let's get this over with" Savanna said touching the Igneaus Liquidus.

**XOXO**

Draco sat on a chair in the astronamy tower, staring out the window. He always came here to think. About his father, Voldemort, Harry Potter, and his stupid friends. Draco heard foot steps behind him.

He leapt up and spun around. He saw Ashleigh standing there. "Oh, Hey Ash" He greeted. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest. "What are you doing her all by yourself?" She questioned.

Draco smiled as he kissed her. Ashleigh moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around Draco. She then dropped to her kness.

**XOXO**

Hermione was reading her edition of the newest magazine she had got in the mail. "You guys nervous about OWLs this year?" Shakeel questioned them. The only ones still awake, were Shakeel, Harry, and Hermione.

The other three who had gone to bed. Harry shrugged. "The only subject I'm really nervous about is Potions" Harry explained. Shakeel looked at him. "Why?" He asked him.

"Well...because I want to be an Auror, and Snape is only excepting you next year if you get Outstanding" Harry explained. "A lot of people want to be Aurors, don't they" Shakeel said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Harry questioned. Hermione turned the page of her magazine. "Well, why do you think Savanna's best subject is Potions? Also why do you think she takes it so seriously?" Shakeel explained.

"Oh" Harry mouthed. Hermione closed her magazine. She then stood up and stretched. "Okay, well I'm going to bed" She told them. Both of the boys said good night to Hermione as she walked into the Girls' dorm.

"Shak? Did Savanna tell you she was going out with anyone?" Harry asked. "No... who is she going out with" Shakeel said. Harry didn't say anything for a minute. "Shes going out with a guy named Ernie, he's from Hufflepuff" Harry explained.

"Oh well I don't know anything about it. See ya later...I'm going to bed" Shakeel said walking off towards the Boys' dorm. Harry sat there for a long time, eventually falling asleep in a big red chair.

**XOXO**

A/N: Well thats it 4 now, hoped you enjoyed reading it!

Luv ya!

Flirter9


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

A/N: Hey everyone! Now were on the 8th chapter )...Let's begin! )

**XOXO**

It was finally October. The both before had just flown by. Savanna was still mad at Harry. And tommorrow was the Quidditch Tryouts.

**XOXO**

Harry woke up to the bright sunlight coming through the open window. Harry decided not to wait for Ron or Shakeel. He quietly got dressed and walked down the stairs. He couldn't wait till tommorrow!

He looked at his watch. It was 7:00 a.m. He sighed. He decided to go for a walk around the Quidditch field.

**XOXO**

He walked onto the wet grass. "Ouch!" He heard someone shout. He then heard aloud thump! He sprinted over to the quidditch field to see a small lump on the gorund. "Hello?" He called over to the person.

The person stood up. Harry chuckled. "Hey" He greeted. Savanna grunted as she wiped all the grass off her pants. Harry jogged over to her. "What were you doing?" He asked her. "I was practicing" She said mounting her broomstick.

"Oh...well do you mind if I watch you?" He asked. Savanna shrugged as she pushed herself from off the ground. Harry sat down on the grass and watched Savanna practice.

**XOXO**

Savanna and Harry walked to the common room in silence. "Where have you guys been?" Hermione asked. "Quidditch field" Harry replied. Ten minutes later, they all made their way to Divination.

**XOXO**

Shakeel, Harry, and Ron sat together. Ever since Harry and Savanna's fight Hermione had opted to spend less time with them but Shakeel was a godd friend so Harry and Ron didn't mind much.

"Good evening class...Oh my there is someone evil in this room" She pointed to Savanna. "GET OUT!" She shrieked. Savanna stood up, dumbfounded grabbing her books. "If she goes then I'm leaving too" said Hermione.

Lara stood up. "Ya bitch" She said snapping her fingers at Trelawny. The girls left the room. Shakeel stood up glaring at Trelawny. "You just called my best friend evil!" said Shakeel leaving the room. "I guess we'll go to" said Harry.

"Ya" Ron said. They grabbed their stuff and left the room.

**XOXO**

"I wonder what the Slytherins have been up to" Harry said at Lunch. Ron sighed. "Who cares?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him. "Don't tell me you think that Malfoy has been snogging that Ashleigh girl this whole time!" Harry questioned.

Shakeel shrugged. "Until the Slytherins do something...who cares?" Shakeel suggested. Harry sighed. "I guess your right" Harry muttered. Ron shrugged. "So where are the girls?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "There in the Library" Shakeel told them. "Why" Harry asked him. Shakeel shrugged. Harry sighed.

**XOXO**

"Okay, so did anyone understand a word Professer Trelawny said?" Savanna questioned. Lara shook her head. Hermione sighed. "Its not that hard? She said you were evil" Hermione explained.

"Ya...but why?" Savanna questioned. "Maybe we should go ask that Ashleigh girl?" Lara suggested. Savanna turned her head to see Ashleigh writing at a desk. Savanna sighed.

She stood up and walked over to Ashelgih's desk. "Um Ashelgih? Do you know why Professer Trelawny said that in class today?" Savanna asked. Ashleigh snorted. "Obviously I know why... but why would I tell I filthy Half-Blood" Ashleigh sneered.

Savanna laughed. "Okay you have no right to judge people because of their blood!" Savanna shouted standing up. "Well I do have the right when Half-Bloods hang out with Mud-Bloods!" Ashleigh said standing up.

"Thats it! A challenge you to a Magic Duel! Me agaisnt you! The day after the Quidditch Tryouts" Savanna said. "Fine" Ashleigh said stomping out of the library. "Savanna" Hermione whispered.

"C'mon...we have to get to class" Savanna said collecting her stuff and leaving the library. Lara and Hermione followed her.

**XOXO**

They were sitting down in the forest, waiting to see what Hagrid had in store for them. " "Ello class, today I brought in a Aqua dragon for you to see" Hagrid said. He had a leash in his hand.

A stunning blue dragon was at the end of it. "That's a sexy dragon" Shakeel said. "I know, so hot" said Lara. "Oh my god, I wanna pet it" Savanna squealed. "Was your old school in America?" Hermione asked.

Shakeel nodded. "That explains why you talk like that" Ron said. Harry nodded chuckling.

**XOXO**

It was the day of the Quidditch Tryouts. It was a bit chilly, but otherwise perfect for the tryouts. Angelina Johnson was waiting for them at the field. "Welcome to another year of Quidditch! All right everyone sit down and wait your turn" Angelina ordered.

Everyone sat down. "OKay were going to do the keeper first, Ronald Weasley? You'll be first" Angelina called. Ron stood up shaking.

After a little while, Ron got off his broom. He had saved 4 in 5, giving a good performance. "Nice job Ron" Angelina commented, as Ron sat down. "All right next..."

**XOXO**

The tryouts were finally over. "Okay the team this year will be... Keeper will be Ronald Weasley. Beaters will be Fred and George. The Chasers will be Me, Savanna Harrison, and Lara Teil. And the Seeker will be Harry Potter. That's it, I'm sorry for all of you who didn't make the team" Angelina annonced.

"Yes" Savanna muttered. "I'll let you know when the first practice is" Angelina said walking off.

**XOXO**

"Good job!" Hermione congragulated that night when they were in the common room. Savanna smiled. "Ya Thanks" Savanna muttered. Harry looked at her. "Savanna, whats wrong?" Ron questioned.

Lara sighed. "She challenged Asleight to a duel" Lara told them. Harry's jaw dropped. "Why would you do that?" Shakeel asked her. Savanna glared at him. "So what your saying is that I can't beat her! Well I think I can"Savanna questioned.

"Well, what if you get caught" Shakeel questioned. Savanna shrugged. "Shes worse then Malfoy! She was calling me a Half-Blood again! But is it my fault my father fell in love with a muggle" Savanna screamed.

Savanna stomped off to the Girls' dorm. Harry sighed. "Why would she say that?" Harry muttered. "Anyway... did anyone understand what Professer Trelawny meant?" Lara asked.

Everyone shrugged. Lara sighed. "Fine well I'm going to bed. Night everyone" Lara said walking up the stairs. "Well thats great" Ron muttered. "So whens the next Hogsmeade trip? " Shakeel asked.

"This saturday I think" Hermione answered. Shakeel nodded. There was silence for a few minutes. "Hermione? Did you know about Ernie?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed" Harry told them walking off. The rest of them talked for an hour and then went to bed.


	9. The Spawn

A/N: SRY! i haven't been posting cuz my computer got a virus! so 2day im gonna try to post 3 or 2 chapters!

**XOXO**

Harry sat alone in the Great hall today. There were a few other Gryffindors, but Harry's friends were sleeping. He'd had a dream about Voldemort killing Savanna. When he woke up his scar was burning.

He couldn't get back to sleep, so he'd come down to breakfest early. "Are you okay Harry?" He looked up to see Hermione and Ron. They sat on either side of him. "I just had a dream" said Harry.

"Was it you-know-who?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and took a bite of the now cold toast. Shakeel and Lara walked into the Great Hall and sat across from their friends.

"Wheres Savanna?" Harry asked. "Probably snogging Ernie"Lara said rolling her eyes. Harry sighed. "Maybe I should ask Cho out?" Harry suggested. Shakeel leaned over and punched Harry in the arm playfully.

"Don't give up; I know for a fact she fancies you alot more then she lets on" Shakeel told him. "If you say so" Harry sighed. "We know so" his four friends said in unison.

The five teens eyed each other for a minute and then burst out laughing. Savanna walked over. "Whats so funny?" She asked. "Not much, I'm sure Ernie tells better jokes" Shakeel told her. "Well wats that for?" Savanna asked.

"As if you don't know" Ron and Lara said in unison. "Twin moment" Lara said giving Ron a hi-5. Savanna rolled her eyes and went to sit with Ginny.

**XOXO**

"Hello class" said Professer Snape."Today we will be making the Liquidus potion. The main ingredient is the juice of the igneus liquidus plant so be careful you might get burned, also I know for a fact that Ms.Harrison has not done this potion" Snape finished.

The slytherins chuckled and the Gryffindors tried not to get angry. Savanna was sitting with Lara, Ron sat with Harry, and Jermione was sitting with Shakeel, because it was a "partner" assignment.

Hermione cut the ingredients while Shakeel stirred at a perfect pace. "You look cute when your all determined like that" said Shakeel. Hermione blushed furioiusly and refused to answer him.

Harry and Ron's potion wasn't doing good. It was supposed to be forest green and it was sky blue. "Mate... I think we messed up" Ron said. "You think" Harry said sighing. Savanna was doing the potion by herself.

She didn't trust Lara to hep so she made the girl read the instructions. It was tough working alone. At her old school she would have worked with Chaneele and laughed about how Professer Cladwell pronounced Ashleigh's name "Ishleigh".

But Savanna wasn't at her old school so she did her best to keep up with Lara who was reading way to fast. At the end of class Snape walked around the room inspecting the potions.

When he stopped at Savanna's he smirked. "Much better then Potter and Weasley's but no wear near good as Draco and Blaise's potion" He said. Savanna frowned and Lara rolled her eyes. "Alright class dissmissed" Professer Snape said.

**XOXO**

Shakeel sat with Savanna in defense. Hermione sat with Harry and Lara sat with Ron. "Evening class today we're going to learn about vampires, which reminds me of a story..." Professer Tyas started.

Shakeel rolled his eyes. This git was butchering his favorite class. In front of him Harry slammed his head on the desk in frustration. Shakeel chuckled. Savanna sighed and started doodling on a piece of parchment.

"Let me help with that" Shakeel said leaning over to help her with the drawing. "...and then the chicken turned into a vampire and killed my dear old grandma, wow looks like class is over... bye guys... oh and Draco I'd like to speak with you" Professer Tyas said.

Everyone left except Draco who walked over to the Professer's desk. "Yes" He said. "I don't know how to say this...but your failing this class" Professer Tyas told him.

"FAILING! All you do is tell bloody stories" shouted Draco. "Well yes... but you should be participating in my class discussions, like Neville Longbottom" said Professer Tyas.

"That bloody git only particapates because he's not good at anything involving magic" Draco snapped. "Quiet, Draco there is something you can do to pass" said Professer Tyas.

"What"said Draco. Professer Tyas got up and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco backed up. "Are you crazy? I'm not sleeping with you" Draco shouted. He spun around and stormed out of the room.

**XOXO**

"I wonder what Tyas was talking to Draco about" Harry said. He was sitting in the common room with Shakeel and Ron. "I don't" Shakeel said. "Whats that s'posed to mean" said Harry.

"Frankly I don't either mate, just shut up about Draco and Slytherins" Ron said. "Well, sorry" Harry said leapin up. "Petrificus Totalus" said Shakeel. Harry froze in place. He couldn't move or speak.

"Did you have to do that?" Ron asked him. Shakeel nodded grinning like a fool. Ron shrugged. "It did shut him up" said Ron. Harry tried desperately to frown but couldn't. Neville walked over and handed Shakeel a note.

"It's from Dumbledore" Neville said walking away. "It's for Harry" Ron said. Shakeel nodded. "Finite Incantum" said Shakeel. Harry glared and snatched the note form Shakeel.

"I have to meet him in his office" Harry said.

**XOXO**

"Savanna's mother was raped my who?" Harry exclaimed. "Voldemort" Dumbledore said calmly. "So Voldemort is her father?" Harry questioned. Dumbledore nodded. Harry sighed, just when he thought life couldn't get any worse.


	10. Surprise!

It was November 12th, Savanna's Birthday. It was Saturday so they were going on a Hogsmeade Trip.

**XOXO**

The six teens reached Hogsmeade in record time. They had ran half way. "Where are you meeting her?" Ron asked. "Beside the Shrieking Shack" Savanna replied. "Okay lets run there" Shakeel said with much enthusiasm.

The six teens ran all the way laughing. When they got there, Asheleigh wasn't there yet. "Shes late, how rude" said Hermione. Shakeel chuckled. "Shes coming" Lara said. Savanna looked up to see Ashleigh.

"Ready to die" Ashleigh asked. "How bout no" Savanna replied. "Expelliarmus!" Ashleigh shouted. "Protego" Savanna said. The spell flew into a tree. "Crucio" Ashleigh said. "Protego" said Savanna.

The spell hit Ashleigh and she collasped in pain. "Oh my god" Hermione gasped. "Thats an unforgivable curse" Shakeel said. "I know that! Its not my fault" Savanna said.

Lara laughed. "Thats so dry! Look at her!" Lara laughed. "Can we get out of here?" Ron asked. They ran away.

**XOXO**

The six teens were now in the Three broomsticks. They were all drinking butterbeer. "Savanna I heard what happened" Ernie said running up to her. Savanna turned around to face Ernie.

She stood up. "Ernie come over here for a second" She said walking over to a corner. Ernie smiled and nodded. Harry watched Savanna and Ernie talking. "I wonder what their talking about" Harry said.

Five minutes later Ernie walked off, his head hanging low. Savanna walked back over and sat down. "What's wrong?" Shakeel asked. Savanna shrugged. "I guess I don't fancy him anymore" Savanna muttered.

Lara gasped. "You dumped him?" Lara questioned. Savanna stared at Harry and nodded. Savanna got up. "Well I got to go" Savanna said waving. Once Savanna was out of the store, everyone turned to Harry.

"Told you" Shakeel chuckled. Harry smiled. "All right, so about tonight...is the whole house invited?" Hermione questioned. Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course! What do you think were going to do? Lock all the first years in the dorm?" Ron joked.

Lara laughed. "Well that was a thought" Lara chuckled. Hermione glared at her. Lara cleared her throat. "Well we should be heading back to get ready" Lara suggested. Everyone nodded as they left the Three Broomsticks.

They tightened their jackets and started to head back to the castle.

**XOXO**

It was 7:00. Savanna was looking at the gift her father had sent her. It was a book. The book was old and dirty. Her father must love her a whole lot. She looked up from the book to see Hermione.

She waved. "Hey Savanna...will you come down for a sec?" Hermione asked her. Savanna nodded as she put the old book on her sidetable. She walked past Hermione. "Why is it so dark?" Savanna called back to Hermione.

All of a sudden the light turned on. "SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Savanna gasped. "Happy Birthday" Hermione said huggging Savanna. "Thanks" Savanna said as Hermione handed her a package.

Savanna ripped the colorful paper off. Inside was a book called: _Quidditch, through the ages. _Savanna smiled. Ron walked up and hugged her. "happy Birthday!" He said smiling.

He handed her a package. Savanna ripped it open, inside was a maroon colored sweater was a Golden "S" on it. "My mother knitted it" Ron explained. Savanna chuckled. "Thanks Ron" Savanna said.

He walked off to grab a piece of cake. Shakeel walked up to her and hugged her. "You suck your turning 15 now!" Shakeel teased. Savanna laughed as she ripped the package open.

Inside was the Brooke Valentine CD. "Girl fight!" She sang. Shakeel nodded and went to stand beside Ron. Lara walked up and handed Svanna a hot pink package. "Happy Birthday" Lara said walking off.

Savanna opened the package to find a broom cleaning kit. _Just what I needed, _Savanna thought. Harry walked over to her. "I know your mad at me but, Happy Birthday" Harry said handing her a package.

He began to walk away. "Harry" Savanna called. He turned around. Savanna hugged him. He smiled. "Thanks for the gift" She said. Harry smiled as he walked over to Ron and Shakeel.

Savanna opened the package to find fluffy purple PJs. It looked like the whole house had shown up. Savanna walked up to Hermione and Lara. "So why is everyone here?" Savanna asked them.

Hermione shrugged. "Who invited them all?" Savanna asked cutting a piece of cake for herself. "Ron and Harry" Lara said looking over at the guys. Before Savanna could answer Fred, George and Ginny came up.

"Happy Birthday" They all said in unison. Savanna smiled. "Thanks" She said walking over to the guys. "Hey" Shakeel said wiping his lips with a napkin. She waved and then quickly turned to Harry.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Savanna asked. Harry quickly nodded and followed her over to their regular red chairs. "So whats up" Harry asked quickly. Savanna looked at him.

"I just wanna say...I'm sorry that I was being such a bitch" Savanna apologised. Harry smiled. "It's okay" Harry told her. "Thanks" Savanna said smiling as she stood up and walked off.

Ron walked over and sat in the seat Savanna had been. "What did she want?" Ron asked. Harry stood up. "She said sorry" He told him. Ron frowned. "Well thats good mate" Ron said standing up.

Harry shrugged. He stared at Savanna. "Well...lets call it a night then?" Harry asked his red-headed friend. Harry walked off to the Boys dorm. Shortly after Harry, everyone went to bed.

**XOXO**

"Lumos" Savanna whispered. The tip of her wand lit up in a ray pf light. She was under her bed sheets, she was reading the book her father had sent her. All the pages were blank like a diary.

Maybe her father wanted her to record her thoughts? Savanna shrugged as she brought out the book Hermione gave her. After an hour of reading, Savanna put the book down.

"Finiteincantum" She whispered. She put her wand on the side table. Then she went to bed.

**XOXO**

**A/N: To all the people who reviewed...THANK YOU! And to the people who talked about the swearing issue. I promise the characters will not swear unless it is totally nesacary! So thanks to the people who reviewed! Im going to see Harry Potter 2day:D**

**Bye!**

**Flirter9**


	11. Strange new friends

**A/N: Well the new Harry Potter movie is awesome! Dan Radcliffe is so sexy! I love him! Anywayz...on to the story! I was bored so I decided to type another chapter!**

**XOXO**

Lara got out of the bed. She couldn't sleep. She grabbed her wand and left the dormitory. "Lumos" She whispered. She pointed her wand towards the ground and walked downstairs.

"Finite incantum" She whispered at the bottom. She felt around for a couch. When she reached one she sat down. "Lara" A voice whipered. Lara tried to get up but two strong arms were holding her.

"It's just me" He siad. "Ron" Lara questioned. "Yeah" He whispered. "Incendio" Lara whispered lighting the fire. "It is you" Lara exclaimed hugging him. "Yeah, it is" Ron replied chuckling.

"We have got to stop meeting each other like this" Lara said smiling. "Actually I'd like it if you sat in my lap more often" Ron replied. Lara leaned down and kissed Ron. After a few seconds he was kissing back.

Lara parted her lips and Ron's tounge was exploring her mouth. Lara moaned into the kiss hugging Ron tightly. Ron slid his hand up her shirt and Lara broke the kiss. She stood up.

"I don't do stuff like that" said Lara. "Sorry... your not mad at me are you?" Ron asked her. "No...would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me sometimes?" She asked. "Sure, I'd love to" Ron said.

" Okay, good night" said Lara. "Goodnight" Ron said.

**XOXO**

In herbology class, Ron worked with Lara, Harry worked with Savanna, and Hermione worked with Shakeel. "I hate this plant" Shakeel muttered. "Same here, but theres no point in complaining" said Hermione.

"Yeah, we'll probably do something else next calss" Shakeel replied. "Damn Ashleigh! Look what you've done!" Draco exclaimed. Apparantly, Ashleigh had sprayed Igneus Liquidus juice.

"Sorry" Ashleigh said. The gryffindors burst out laughing. Even a few Slytherins snickered. "Alright class settle down" Professer Sprout shouted. She walked over to Draco's robe.

Muttered a few spells and handed it back to him, looking good as new. Draco refused to take it. "Malfoys don't wear repaired robes" said Draco. "Okay" Sprout muttered. She threw the robe away.

"Back to work" She said.

**XOXO**

After classes Shakeel. Ron, and Harry walked back to the common room. They bumped into Draco. "Well if it isn't Weasel and Scarboy" said Draco. "Back off Malfoy" said Ron.

"Why are you hanging out with these losers?" Draco asked Shakeel. "They happen to be my friends" Shakeel replied. "We're having a party in the Slytherin common room, you should come" Draco suggested.

Before Shakeel could reply Harry said" Get lost before I hex you into next week". "I'd like to see you try! But I'm late for something" said Draco stalking off.

**XOXO**

I'm going for a walk. Well that's what Shakeel had told Harry and Ron but he lied. He was going to Draco's party. Shakeel never turned down a party invitation. In his pocket was a bottle of veritaserum.

He was going to find out some things about Draco. When he got to the Slytherin common room, a few first years were entering. He tagged along behind them. When he entered he was shocked by the site.

There was dancing, muggle music, and lots of fire whiskey. "Hey Shakeel, over here" Draco called. He was sitting in comfy looking green chairs with Pansy, Blaise, and Ashleigh.

Shakeel walked over and sat down in the chair next to Draco. "Hey" Blaise greeted. Shakeel nodded towards him. "Its nice to meet a Gyrffindor with some common sense" Pansy commented.

"And a pureblood" said Draco. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" Shakeel questioned. The four Slytherins shook their heads. Just then "Incomplete" by the Backstreet Boys came on.

"I love this song" Shakeel said smiling. "Dance with me" Draco said. Shakeel eyes Draco for a second. "Thanks Draco...but I'm not gay" Shakeel replied. "Your in the Slytherin common room, gender doesn't matter" Draco told him.

So Shakeel danced with Draco and Draco let Shakeel lead. Then they sat back down and talked to the three other Slytherins. They talked about how stupid Mr.Tyas is, mock-argued about who would win the Quidditch cup and laughed about how Draco had sex with Ashleigh.

No one mentioned Shakeel's friends and at the end of the night, Shakeel couldn't trick Draco into drinking the Veritaserum. So he simply said goodbye and jogged back to the Gryffindor common room.

**XOXO**

**A/N: Yup so I know that some of you mite not like this chapter...but still! Review plz! **

**Bye!**

**Flirter9**


	12. Strange new Friends pt2

**A/N: Ya so this Chapter is gonna be really short because I didn't realize I had more of Chapter 11! Oopsie:) Ya so i'll try to type Chapter 12 either today or tommorrow! Now on to the chapter!  
XOXO  
**  
It was December 23rd. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Potions. There was quidditch match between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. After that Shakeel would go to another party and then get ready to go to the Burrow with his friends.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Shakeel leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She turned a bright shade of red and looked away. "I'm better now" said Shakeel stirring the potion.

Behind them Neville and Ron's potion exploded. "50 points from Gryffindor" Snape muttered. He said a few cleaning spells and fixed the mess. Ron and Neville sat down, not bothering to try again.

Savanna and Lara had the perfect potion, Harry had been forced to work with Draco. To his surprise, Draco had not bothered him he simply muttered a few instructions. Harry kept quiet not wanting to cause any arguments.  
**XOXO  
**  
The last class of the day was defense. Professer Tyas told the class about the time a troll beat his father to death. After class when everyone left, Draco stayed behind. He walked over to Professer Tyas.

"I can't fail this class" He said simply. "Good choice" Professer Tyas replied.  
**XOXO  
**  
Shakeel headed toward the Slytherin common room. He saw Draco on the way. The boy was on the ground in a bloody heap. Shakeel rushed over. "What happened Dray" Shakeel asked.

"Rape...crucio" was all Draco could get out. Shakeel muttered a few spells to fix Draco up. The blonde stood up shakily. "Thanks" said Draco. "Wanna tell me what happened" Shakeel asked.

"Later, we have a quidditch match" Draco said. Shakeel shook his head. "You missed the match Draco, Gryffindor won" said Shakeel. Draco sighed. "Is the party still on?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Shakeel said. That night Shakeel danced with Blaise, talked with Draco, and had sex with Pansy. Shakeel hadn't realized it yet, but the Slytherins were becoming a drug. Unfortunately his friends couldn't help him and he was to blind to help himself.  
**XOXO   
**  
**A/N: SEE! I told you this Chapter was gonna be short! This is the rest of Chapter 11! I'll probably type Chapter 12 later!**

**Byez**

**Flirter9  
**


	13. Forever and For always

**A/N: I know I said I would type another chapter...but I didn'y sry! But I'm gonna type it now!**

**XOXO**

Harry flapped down on the bed in Ron's room. They had just opened their christmas presents. Harry had gotten some nice things but nobody liked their present as much as Lara.

She was wearing a maroon sweater with a bold "L" on it. Harry doubted she would ever take it off. Savanna walked in just then. "Hey, where are the others?" Harry asked. "Playing Quidditch" Savanna replied.

"Why aren't you?" Harry questioned. "I came to check on you" Savanna replied sitting on the bed. Harry sat up next to Savanna. "Thats nice of you" Harry replied. "I'm sure Cho would do the same" said Savanna.

"Let's not talk about her" said Harry placing a hand on her cheek. "Harry" She whispered. Savanna's stomach was doing backflips. Harry was in control. Harry placed his lips on Savanna's waiting for her to respond.

As soon as she was thinking straight Savanna kissed back. Harry licked across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. His tounge darted into her mouth.

Harry pushed Savanna back agaisnt the bed. "Do you want to do this?" Harry asked. "Yes...ummm, is this your first time" Savanna asked. Harry nodded. "I'll be gentle I promise" he said.

Savanna chuckled. "It's okay Harry, I've done this before" she said. "Is there anything specific you want me to do" Harry asked nervously. "Just do whatever feels right" Savanna said.

"That I can do" Harry grinned leaning for another kiss.

**XOXO**

Ron, Lara, Hermione, and Shakeel sat outside the burrow. They were all tired from their Quidditch match. A black owl landed near them. "Wonder who its from" Lara said. Hermione leaned over and looked at the package.

"It's for you Shak" She said. Shakeel grabbed the package and tore it open. He pulled out a letter and a black box. "Read it" Ron said. Shakeel looked at the letter.

_Dear Shakeel,_

_We wanted to get you something special, so we all pitched in and got you this. It was worn by Zeus the king of Greek gods...if your wondering it's priceless...well it is now, _

_Your new friends, _

_Draco, Blaise, and Pansy_

Shakeel did not read who it was from outloud. "Whos it from?" Ron asked. "No name" Shakeel lied, he slipped the letter into his pocket. He picked up the box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful silver ring.

In the middle was a diamond with an emerald on each side. Shakeel slipped it on. "Oh my god" Lara whispered. "It's beautiful" Hermione said. " Any idea who sent it" Ron asked.

Shakeel shook his head. "Walk with me" He said to Hermione. She nodded and they lft. When they were gone Lara whispered a fierce "Kiss me" and Ron complied. The kiss was hungry and passionate.

Their tounges fought for dominance. Eventually Lara gave up and Ron's tounge invaded her mouth tasting her with need. He pushed her back onto the grass but Lara pushed him off a few seconds later.

She sat up. "I'm gonna get my sweater dirty" She said. "Then take it off" said Ron devilishly. "Were outside" Lara replied. "Oh yeah, I think Harry and Savanna are in my room but the others are empty" Ron grinned.

Lara grinned back. "Let's go."

**XOXO**

Shakeel and Hermione had walked through a forest till they came to a clearing. Shakeel had conjured a bed and at the foot of it is where they sat now. "Never gone, never far, in my heart is where you are, always close, everyday, every step along the way..." Shakeel's voice trailed off.

"I didn't know you could sing" said Hermione. "There's alot of things you don't know about me" Shakeel replied. "I'm willing to learn" Hermione whispered. "Let's start with this" said Shakeel.

He kissed her softly. She kissed back as is she's done it before and it was perfect. Shakeel had never kissed or been kissed this way. Pansy's kisses had been rough and needy but Hermione's were gentle and passionate.

Shakeel wanted more, needed more. He pushed hermione back agaisnt the bed. "Do you want to" Shakeel asked. "Would it be cliche to say Let's get it on" She said smiling.

**XOXO**

It was and had been perfect. Shakeel was spooned up behind Hermione on a bed in the middle of the forest. It was like a fairy tale come true. " Is there anything else I should know about you?" Hermione asked.

"I like strawberries and long walks on the beach"Shakeel replied. "Mmmm, me too" Hermione replied.


	14. Lara's new friend

It was now Febuary the 14th, Valentine's Day. Lara had woken up everyone since it was another Hogsmeade Trip. "So whos going to go and wake up the boys?" Lara questioned.

"I'll go" Savanna muttered walking out of the girls dorm. Savanna knocked on the boys door. "Were up already...we heard Lara screaming" Ron said as the boys walked down the steps.

Savanna chuckled. "Meet us in the Common room once you guys are dressed" Savanna said. "Okay" Ron said back. Savanna walked back to the Girls' dorm. "Are they up?" Lara asked her as she walked in.

"Yup" Savanna said changing her shirt. "Go wait in the common room once your done" Savanna added. Hermione nodded as she walked out. Lara followed her. Savanna finished getting dressed and then walked downstairs.

Everyone was already there waiting. "Okay let's go get breakfest first, and then we'll walk over to Hogsmeade" Shakeel suggested. "No, I have a way better plan. How 'bout we skip breakfest and go now" Lara said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the portrait. "Fine..." Lara said frowning. They went into the Great Hall and noticed that they were the only people up except for Fred and George.

They all sat down and ate their breakfest. Everyone ate quickly due to Lara's screams everyone second. Once they were down, the six teens waved good-bye to Fred and George and walked outside.

"Awww crap" Lara screamed. "What" Ron asked. "It's raining you idiot" Shakeel said. Lara ran out into the rain and started singing 'It's raining men'. "Don't mind her, she hasn't taken her medication" Shakeel said to some passing first years.

"Can we go? Or are we just gonna stand here and watch her embaress herself?" Savanna questioned. They all nodded. Ron ran over to Lara and grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the others.

The six teens started to run. When they got to Hogmeade they ran into Honeyduke's. "Let's buy candy" Shakeel and Lara said in unison. "Twin moment" Lara shreiked giving Shakeel a hi-5.

Lara grabbed a whole bunch of choclate frogs. "Enough Choclate Frogs?" Ron asked her. Lara smiled. "I'm trying to collect all the cards" Lara explained. Ron chuckled. "Really? I have them all" Ron told her.

"Cool" Lara replied. Lara and Shakeel walked up to the front desk. "Your going to be so hyper tonight" Shakeel said as he handed over some coins to the cashier. Lara payed as well.

"Okay we'll be out in a second" Harry shouted as Shakeel and Lara walked out of the store. "Shakeel" Someone called. Shakeel turned around. "Hey" Shakeel greeted. "Hey, so did you like the present?" Draco asked. "I picked it out" Pansy explained.

"It was nice" Shakeel said. "Cool...well were having another Slytherin party. You gonna come?" Draco asked. "I'll be there" Shakeel said. "Bye" Pansy said kissing Shakeel good-bye.

Draco and Pansy walked off. "What the hell?" Lara asked as she walked up beside Shakeel. Shakeel looked at Lara. "It's nothing" Shakeel said turning around. "That's nothing! Your going to a party with the Slytherins" Lara screamed.

Shakeel shrugged. "Your point? Why do you guys hate them just because their 'Slytherin'? Its just a house" Shakeel said turning to face Lara. "Well what about the ring huh? That was from them? How come you didn't tell us?" Lara asked.

"First of all. don't change the subject! Second of all, why do you care?" Shakeel asked her. Lara stared at him speechless. "Well...uh...Well what about Pansy huh? Your cheating on Hermione with that slut?" Lara asked him.

"Whatever" Shakeel said. The other 4 teens walked out of Honeydukes. "What's wrong?"Ron asked them. Lara just shook her head and walked off down to the Three Broomsticks.

She sat down and ordered a Butterbeer. A tear began to run down her cheek. "Damn!" Lara muttered. She took a sip of her Butterbeer. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Someone said. The person sat down beside them. Lara looked up to see Ashleigh.

"Nothing" Lara answered. "Okay, then can I just sit here" Ashleigh questioned. Lara shrugged. She then noticed that Ashleigh was listening to music." What ya listening to?" Lara questioned.

Ashleigh shrugged. "Nothing that you would know" Ashleigh said. Lara listened very carefully. "Oh my god! Your listening to My Chemical Romance! And the song is...Ghost of you" Lara said.

"Thats frickin' sweeet" Ashleigh said. "Would you like to hang out in the Gryffindor common room with me? "Lara asked. Ashleigh nodded. "Sure" She said. "I have like three hundred Choclate frogs we can pig out on" Lara said.

"Sweet" Ashleigh said.

**XOXO**

Harry and Savanna were in a broom store with Ron. He was trying to pick out a nice V day gift for Lara. "How 'bout that one" Savanna said pointing to a nice light pink broom.

"She'll love it" Ron whispered in awe. "How much is it?" Harry asked. Savanna walked up to the broom and looked at the red tag. "400 galleons" Savanna said. Ron looked at it. "But its so..." Ron started.

"NO!" Harry and Savanna said in unison. Harry and Savanna dragged Ron out of the shop. Savanna looked around. "How bout that store over there?" Savanna said poinhting.

"Which one?" said Ron getting up. "Witches Shop' its a clothing store" Savanna said. "That could work" Harry said as the three teens walked into the store. Right when they got in Savanna spotted something.

"Look! That Pink skirt and that pink tube top" Savanna sugested. Ron walked up to the clothes and read the price. "How much?" Harry asked. "Together...80 galleons" Ron said. "Thats perfect" Savanna said.

"Okay lets go buy it" Harry said as they walked up to the front desk.

**XOXO**

"So shes mad at you because your our friend?" Draco asked Shak. It was now 7:30 pm. And Shakeel was at the Slytherin party. "Ya and she thinks me and Pansy are a couple" Shakeel added.

"Where'd she get that idea"Pansy exclaimed. "She saw you kiss me" Shakeel said. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Typical Gryffindor" Blaise said. "Merlin, can we stop talking about her?" Draco asked.

Pansy and Blaise nodded. They walked off to dance. "I see your wearing the ring." said Draco. "Yeah, its really nice" Shakeel said. "Hey Draco...can I ask you something?" Shakeel asked.

Draco nodded. Shakeel wanted to ask Draco if he was going to become a Deatheater but instead he said. "Wanna dance".

**XOXO**

**A/N: Sry if this chapter was a bit boring. But still the story is good...right? Anyway if you can review if you wanna give me any ideas, comments(bad or good)or questions. Thanks!**

**Byez, **

**Flirter9**


	15. Finding out the truth

**A/N: I'm sorry I have not put up my 14th chapter:D with christmas and Boxing week...I barely had anytime!**

**XOXO**

Lara sighed feeding the unicorn another apple. She was in care of Magical creatures with the Slytherins. Shakeel and Hermione were feeding a unicorn together. Lara couldn't stand watching them, when she knew that Shak was just playing her.

She had kept the secret for 3 months now, she couldn't take it anymore! Lara walked up to them. "He's cheating on you with Pansy" She shrieked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What" Pansy and Hermione exclaimed in Unison. Pansy walked over to Lara and slapped her across the face. "Skank" Lara exclaimed slapping Pansy back. "Are you okay Pans?" Shakeel asked pulling her away.

"Settle down and get to work" Hagrids voice boomed. Lara walked over to Ron. "So is it true?" Hermione asked. Pansy shook her head. "Just cause your a filthy mudblood doesn't mean I'd steal your man" said Pansy walking away.

Hermione grinned and went back to feeding the unicorn. Shakeel sighed. _Girls are crazy, _He thought to himself.

**XOXO**

Shakeel was headed towards the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron. "...do you get it now" Shakeel asked. "Yeah, atleast the Slytherins don't bother us anymore" said Harry.

"And now Harry can stop talking about them" said Ron. Before Harry could reply they saw Cho lying on the ground in a pool of blodd. "Oh my god" Shakeel whispered. "Is she..." but before Ron could finish his sentence he turned around and puked.

"I'll get the headmaster"said Harry.

**XOXO**

"Settle down everyone"said Dumbledore. The children in the Great Hall quieted. "The castle has been throughly searched, along with Hogsmeade and the forbidden Forest...unfortunately no one was found which means that someone in this room could be responsible for the death of Cho Chang"said the Headmaster.

Gasps erupted from the great hall. Harry held Savanna who hadn't stopped crying. Shakeel knew she was scared, he was to. Lara and Ron sat together. "It was me!"Someone shouted.

The kids all turned around to see where it had come from. Ashleigh. Dumbledore walked over to the Slytherin table. He waved his wand over Ashleigh and a red aura erupted from her.

"Finite Incantum"said Dumbledore. "...what happened?"Ashleigh questioned. "You were under the imperius curse"said Dumbledore.

**XOXO**

The kids sat in the gryffindor common room. Albus had ordered the kids back to the commons rooms. Ron,Lara, Savanna, Harry, Hermione, and Shakeel sat in a circle.

No one was speaking. Everyone was visbly shaken by the days events. Neville walked over to the group. "Dumbledore wants to see Harry and Savanna in his office"said Neville.

Harry took Savanna's hand and they stood up. "We'll see you guys later"Harry said. Savanna odded and they left.

**XOXO**

When they reached the gargoyle Savanna asked"Do you know the password?". "Cauldron cakes"Harry said. The Gargoyle slid to the side. The two teens walked up to Dumbledore's office. They entered and sat across from Albus.

"I've been waiting for you"Dumbledore said. The teens nodded. "Before I tell you why I asked you here, I must tell you Ms.Harrison that Voldemort is your father"said Dumblefore bluntly.

The clor drained from Savanna's face and her eyes widened. She wiped a few tears from her face. Harry grabbed her hand. "I know this is a lot to take but I have things to say, first ofgf Ms.Kovic was put under the imperius curse by her father a known Death Eater.She was ordered to kill Cho who's father is an Auror. After that she was supposed to kill you two,I'm sure you know why. I have recieved word that Voldemort and a few death eaters are heading towards your neighbourhood"said Dumbledore.

"My parents"Savanna said. "And Lara and Shak's"Harry added. "I will be going with some Aurors in a few days to handle the problem"said Dumbledore. The teens nodded.

**XOXO**

After their talk with Dumbledore they'd gone to bed. The next day Harry saw his friends in the common room. Harry had his firebolt. "What's wrong?"Savanna asked. "I had a dream...Voldemort is going to be at Pivet drive in a few hous"Harry explained.

"Oh my god"Hermione gasped. "Do you think we can fly over to Hogsmeade and catch the Hogwarts express?"Shakeel asked. Harry nodded. Ron and Lara stood up. "Then lets go"Lara said.

"I'll get us some brooms and meet you guys outside"Ron told them. "We'll come with you"said Shakeel and Hermione. The teens left the common room. Harry, Lara, and Savanna going one way and Ron, Hermione, and Shakeel going the other.

**XOXO**

**A/N: Ya and I know that those things were a long time ago...but I had this stupid ISU project for Science so I've barely had anytime.**


End file.
